halofandomcom-20200222-history
Emile-A239
|mass= |hair= |eyes= |age= 29 |cyber= |affiliation= UNSC Army |rank= Warrant Officer |specialty= Assault |battles= Fall of Reach |class= Alpha Company }} Emile-A239 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as part of Noble Team with the call sign Noble Four during the Fall of Reach in 2552.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24523 Bungie.net - Emile's performance report] Summary Emile was born in Luxor on Eridanus II in 2523, where he most likely lived until 2530 when the planet was glassed by the Covenant. Orphaned, he was soon conscripted as a part of Alpha Company, but was pulled out of the unit by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Communique from Kurt to Mendez] Later, he became a member of Noble Team and fought during the Fall of Reach. Death Emile and Noble 6 had made their way to a Reach drydock at Aszod, where the Pillar of Autumn was docked. Whilst clearing a landing site for a pelican Emile took control of a Mass Driver emplacement to assist with the defense. During the engagement a Phantom pulled up above the emplacement and disgorged a group of Zealots. Emile dismounted from the emplacement and killed the first Elite with his shotgun, however a second Elite managed to attack him from behind, impaling him with an Energy Sword. In his final moments, Emile managed to stab the elite through the neck with his knife, killing it. Personality and Traits Respected by his peers, Emile is described as being detail oriented and unbreakable, being an effective member of the unit while in the field and maintaining strict discipline off the field. He is, however, noted to have the most trouble interacting with non-Spartans than anyone else in Noble Team. Emile is noted for being particularly bold and aggressive. Colonel Urban Holland noted that Emile-A239's excessive use of force makes it hard to field him against insurrectionists due to the resulting reaction in civilian media, to the degree they would replace him with SPARTAN-344 if another counterinsurgency operation would come up. He also possesses an "impressive" collection of Covenant contraband. While in direct violation of Subsection Seven of the Cole Protocol, his superiors ignore this, due to them being part of the Army. Equipment Emile typically carries an M45 Tactical Shotgun and an M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. He also has multiple grenade launcher shells on the torso of his armor, and several shotgun shells attached to his forearm. His signature weapon is the large kukri knife sheathed on his right shoulder pauldron. Emile wears a MJOLNIR EVA helmet with a skull carved into the faceplate, and uses the FJ/PARA knee guards. Trivia *Emile shares his home world with John-117. *Emile was one of the oldest known SPARTAN-III candidates at the time of conscription, being age eight. Carter-A259, the oldest, was eleven. *Emile's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDBy-Dn1_J0&feature=channel YouTube: Halo: Reach "Rocketfight" gameplay video][http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAHyOWATbVM&feature=channel YouTube: Halo: Reach "Dropshield" gameplay video] *The name Emile means "eager", which reflects upon his bold nature. *Emile is the only member of Noble Team, aside from SPARTAN-B312, whose face is not seen throughout the game. He is also the only one who does not remove their helmet at some point. *Many fans have noted a resemblance between Emile and the character "Ghost" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, who sports a skull-patterned balaclava. Orbital Drop Shock Trooper "Dutch" also has the teeth of a skull painted on his helmet as a symbol of "Death." *Emile is the second to last SPARTAN-III to die in Halo: Reach. Gallery File:Emile 239 concept full.png|Concept art of Emile-A239 holding his grenade launcher. File:ReachConcept EmileHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Emile's helmet. File:Emile-A239.png|Emile with his shotgun. File:Emile.png|Emile crouching. File:Grenadier (Noble Team).jpg|Emile-A239 and his kukri. File:Emile's Profile.jpg|Emile's profile in Halo: Reach's Firefight. File:Halo Reach - A Spartan Will Rise-2.jpg|Emile fires at two Banshees and a Phantom from a Pelican. File:Emile_kukri.png|Emile drawing his kukri in combat. Emile_standing.png|Emile, after killing a Skirmisher. Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Army Personnel Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Halo: Reach Characters